


thinking out loud

by irwinsbook



Series: what does luke like? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enough to feed ur malum heart hopefully, i would call them minor but they show up a LOT so, still there, the malum is barely there but, there's not really any mentions of smut in explict detail til the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinsbook/pseuds/irwinsbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke likes a lot of things, but he only loves one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> i'm gifting this to pary because her tumblr gets me FIRED about lashton!!!! i hope u enjoy :D

Luke likes a lot of things.

-

When he was fifteen, he liked the way he styled his hair.

He liked how it fell in his eyes and made him look like one of those boys he'd seen on MySpace, or (more importantly) how it sorta made him look like he could be All Time Low's fifth member. He liked how people noticed him just a little more at school, even if it was only a few days of:

“ _Hey, Luke? Did you do something new with your hair?”_

He especially liked how one of the most _beautiful_ seniors he'd ever seen complimented it when he passed him in the halls.

(Luke later squeals to his friend about it, and maybe he exaggerates the whole thing. It's just a compliment from an upperclassmen, right? No big deal.... Unless that upperclassmen is Ashton Irwin. Then, maybe, it's a big deal.)

-

He likes his bright green sunglasses.

He likes the they looked perched on top of his nose, thinks that lime green color could really distract from those pimples he's got going on. In fact, he likes them _so_ much that he decides to wear them out to a movie with his new friend, Calum!

He's a little _hurt_ when a group of seniors at the movie call him a mean word that starts with _f_ and ends in _t_. Small pout forms on his lips and he's thankful for the tinted shades right now: he'd never live it down if they saw the tears welling up in his eyes. His heart stings a tiny bit more when Calum's friend, Michael, laughs along with the older boys. He thought they could be friends, thought the two older boys would defend him.

Someone **does** come to Luke's rescue. It's that _beautiful_ boy again, Ashton, dropping a hand to his shoulder. “I like your glasses, they're cute.” He says, giving Luke a dimpled smile.

Luke lets out the quietest sniffle, mumbles a, “Really?” before Ashton nods and returns to his group of friends. Luke can hear him whispering not to be so rude.

Luke thinks he might like Ashton.

-

Luke doesn't like his girlfriend that much.

It's scary to think about: The way he isn't excited to see her in between classes, how he doesn't  _feel_ anything when she giddily presses their lips together. He thinks she's nice, and she's definitely cute, according to his older brothers; His whole  **family** thinks he did a nice job with this one. There's just one itsy, bitsy problem.

Luke likes boys.

-

Michael is accepting him more, he learned to like him. It took a lot of effort from Calum, a lot of Luke not cuddling up to the brunette when the three of them were together: but they managed. Luke thinks it's because Michael _really_ thought he was gonna try to steal Calum. Michael insists that his Mayday Parade shirt is what actually won him over. Either way, Luke doesn't care. He's just happy to have them.

Luke likes watching his best friends fall in love.

It's nice to walk into Calum's house for a sleepover and spot that Calum and Michael are already cuddled up on the bed together. It's nice to watch the way they rub noses and whisper sweet things to each other. His favorite is probably when they got invited to a big party and they were dared to kiss. With red cheeks and fumbling hands, they finally managed.

(If they stumbled to the bathroom and got off by Calum grinding on his lap, no one had to know.)

-

Luke likes his band. He really, really likes his band.

He likes their new drummer, in particularly. The cute senior making another appearance in his life, automatically claiming Luke's vote  _let him in the band._ As soon as possible, preferably.

-

Luke loves Ashton.

Through all the playful banter, and all the dates --- Luke loves Ashton.

He can feel it all the way to his toes! Ashton is his, and he is Ashton's.

Luke wouldn't want his life any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> why is posting a first fic so scary? why am i so weak??? real questions. thank u for reading til the end. sorry if u are disappointed. love u


End file.
